


Kiddy Haiku Corner

by TiberiusPonificus



Series: Foals Fooling Around [5]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Accidental Undressing, Alternate Universe - Human, Extremely Underage, F/M, First Time, Lolicon, Shotacon, Straight Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiberiusPonificus/pseuds/TiberiusPonificus
Summary: It started as just helping Kettle Corn write some new haikus, but poor Skedaddle's imagination runs wild with him, as does his magic. Can he keep it together and remain friends with the girl? We all know the answer...





	Kiddy Haiku Corner

**Author's Note:**

> So life's been kicking my ass! How have you all been? Feels like months since I last posted, I know. Managed to get back into the writing game after something of a creative drought, and I hope to whoever's listening that it lasts until I get the rest of my WIPs done. Or it carries me through any new works I have in mind. Either is fine.
> 
> I noticed that there was hardly any material for these two from "Marks and Recreation", which gave us a whole new set of foals to play with. So, as usual, it's up to me to fill the void the only way I know how. I hope you enjoy!

“Un-der the moon-lit sky…that’s five!”

 

With a small notebook in one hand and a pencil in the other, the young Kettle Corn paced about her room. Thinking of new haikus was fun, but there were other times when it was a little harder than usual. With a book of haikus in planning, she knew she couldn’t do this alone.

 

“Maybe something about the stars in the next line?”

 

A friend she made back at the day camp, Skedaddle was a big help in figuring out her knack for poetry. Although they had struck up a friendship since then, this was the first time he had ever been to her house. Much more girly than he had expected, the boy became accustomed to her room and was now comfortably sitting on her bed, watching her pace back and forth as she practiced.

 

“Hm…maybe. Now how we can fit that into seven syllables?” Kettle Corn asked, fiddling with the pencil between her fingers. “The stars…twinkle? No, that’s stupid.”

 

“How about the word shine? Then you’ll have more room for other words,” Skedaddle suggested.

 

“Shine…yeah, that sounds good!” Kettle Corn nodded and wrote it down. “But what can I fit in now? There’s room for four…”

 

“Good question…” Skedaddle said, rolling over on the bed so that he was now on his back, his head hanging over the side. He let out a sigh that seemed to sound like creative frustration, but in reality, he was feeling a little bored.

 

With classes over for the summer, Skedaddle thought he’d be skipping stones at the pond or playing video games with his friends. Instead, he was working on poetry. Not that the accommodations were terrible. How many of his friends could say they were spending the day in a girl’s room? There were certainly worse things.

 

Kettle Corn wasn’t a terrible girl too look at either. The yellow dress she was wearing today complimented those pink pigtails very well. The way she moved the pencil between her fingers and shuffled her bare feet were adorable little quirks that he couldn’t help but notice. Smiling softly, he found himself closing his eyes, the bed providing a lot of comfort, and letting his mind wander.

 

Skedaddle didn’t have any siblings of his own, so the only girls he had any modicum of interaction with were from school and around the neighborhood. It wasn’t until the day camp that he was the closest he had been to a girl. Being right next to Kettle Corn while they worked on poems, he could recall the smell of the shampoo in her hair, the sparkle of her blue eyes, the nape of her exposed neck…

 

“…daddle…SKEDADDLE!” Kettle Corn’s shouting suddenly broke the boy from his daydream. Rolling over on to his stomach, he looked up to find a grumpy looking face. “I know my bed’s comfy, but if you’re gonna take a nap, help finish this haiku first!”

 

“Heh. Sorry…” Skedaddle sheepishly apologized.

 

“Good!” she said, her face turning into a smile. Bringing the notebook back up to her face, she continued her pacing. “I think ‘The stars shine with brightest light’ works for the second line, don’t you?”

 

“Yeah! That sounds perfect,” he commented, trying to get back in her good graces. He slumped down on the bed, reprimanding himself internally for falling asleep while she was looking for help. Not that he could help it, he felt. Compared to everything else he could be doing today, this was super boring…   

 

 Suddenly, Skedaddle’s train of thought stopped. His eyes were looking down on the floor when he noticed it. There was no mistaking the shape of the white cotton cloth on the floor. Those had to be…Kettle Corn’s panties!

 

How did he not noticed those before? Did she just forget put them away? How has she not noticed them on the floor? Quickly looking back at Kettle Corn, he saw that she was too busy looking at her notebook and brainstorming to look at the floor. That explained why she hadn’t noticed, but the next question was...what were they doing there?

 

A memory had come to him. His father, a magic user himself, told Skedaddle that he should do his best to stay focused. Magic is tied to how one feels, so if one were to let their mind wander and lose focus, their magic would do something they didn’t intend. Skedaddle thought his father’s words were ridiculous, but now they seemed more important than ever.

 

There was a very real chance that in his daydreaming, Skedaddle used his magic by accident and slipped them off. With her so absorbed in her poetry, she couldn’t have noticed it happening. All those theories put together, that meant that at the moment…Kettle Corn wasn’t wearing any underwear!

 

Skedaddle tried his best not to look utterly panicked. While she was still distracted, he quickly used his magic to move her panties under her bed so she wouldn’t see them. She hadn’t noticed at all, which was good. So long as she didn’t have to go to the bathroom while he was still there, it wouldn’t become a problem until he was long gone. All he had to do now was hope that she wouldn’t notice.

 

That would be easier said than done, however. There was no telling how long he was going to be here for or what they were going to be doing during that time. If this lasted long enough that her folks would think to have him stay for dinner, he knew he was toast! Maybe he could feign that something came up and he had to leave right away, though leaving right at that moment would look suspicious. All that he could do was act natural and hope that she wouldn’t do anything that would make her notice something was missing.

 

“Now, let’s see…where should we go from here?” Kettle Corn mused out loud. “Hmm…lights? Lighting the way? Maybe something about the constellations…what do you think, Skedaddle?”

 

“Uh…the night is Princess Luna’s domain, right?” Skedaddle asked, trying to keep her attention on her poetry. “Maybe try something about her or dreams!”

 

“Ooh! I like that!” she said enthusiastically. “Though, speaking of dreams, you wanna hear something funny?”

 

“Sure!” he nodded. It didn’t matter what the topic of conversation was, so long as she didn’t notice she didn’t have her underwear on.

 

“I was hanging out with Dinky the other day, and she told me about something weird that happened to her one morning.”

 

“Weird? Weird how?”

 

“Well, you didn’t hear this from me, but Dinky told me that she had a dream about Princess Luna helping her practice her magic,” Kettle Corn recalled. “They were in this big bathtub lifting water into shapes.” 

“What’s weird about that?” Skedaddle asked. That didn’t sound like anything out of the ordinary.

 

“Let me finish,” she requested. “She said she remembered having her pajamas on when she went to bed, but when she woke up that morning…she was butt naked!”

 

“N-Naked?!” Skedaddle’s face grew incredibly red from the thought. He quickly shook it from his mind, paranoid that his magic would do something else.

 

“Yeah. At first she thought she took them off herself with her magic while she was asleep,” Kettle Corn continued, “but she told Pipsqueak about what happened to her, and you know what? Pipsqueak told her the same thing happened to him!”

 

“What?! Seriously?!”

 

“Mmhmm! He had some dream about Luna bringing him all the way to Canterlot and helping him fall asleep,” she explained. “When he woke up the next morning, sure enough. Butt naked.”

 

“That is weird,” Skedaddle thought out loud before quickly straightening himself up. “Why don’t we get back to the poem?”

 

“Right! Sorry,” Kettle Corn giggled nervously. “I do like the idea of using Princess Luna. Hmm…her name takes up a lot of syllables, though. I don’t know if that would work.”

“Darn. I thought we had something,” Skedaddle said, internally lamenting that he didn’t have a way to finish the poem and thus a way out. “What else can we use?”

 

“Oh! I just remembered! My mom got me a book of poems from all over Equestria! Maybe looking through that could give us some ideas!” Kettle Corn walked over to the bookshelf in the corner of her room and looked up. It was clear the book she wanted was on one of the higher shelves, as she got on the tips of her toes to try and reach, but it was no use. “Darn it. Why did Mom have to put it so high?”

 

“I can get it down for you!” Skedaddle volunteered, getting off the bed. “I’ll use my magic and bring it to you.”

 

“Actually…do you think you can use your magic on me and lift me up?” Kettle Corn asked sheepishly. “I’ve always wondered what it was like to be carried by someone’s magic, and this looks like the perfect chance to try it.”

 

“I haven’t practiced a lot lifting things that were my size…” he said nervously, but saw the pleading look in her eyes. “But there’s no time like the present to try now!”

 

“Thank you, Skedaddle!” Kettle Corn cheered before turning back towards the bookshelf. “Ready when you are!”

 

Taking in a deep breath, Skedaddle put his hands forward. A glowing blue aura surrounded his hands as he focused on Kettle Corn. Soon, the same glow enveloped her whole body, causing Skedaddle to smile at his progress. Moving his hands upward, Kettle Corn’s body also began to lift off the ground and slowly rise.

 

“Woah! Ha ha…I’m having fun already!” she giggled.

 

“Don’t move around so much!” Skedaddle pleaded as he kept moving her upward. Once she was at eye level with the higher shelves, she signaled him to hold her in place.

 

“Perfect!” she said once he held her still enough to move around. “Now, where was it again? It didn’t have a name on the spine…”

 

As he held her up, Skedaddle took great care not to lose focus and cancel his magic. Just focus on holding on her up. Focus on lifting her body. Focus on her…focus on the fact that he could see up her skirt from he was standing…

 

It was a long shot, he knew. But if she didn’t mind being like this near him, then what was the harm in taking a little peek? Edging himself closer to her, Skedaddle tilted his head to get a look. Right under the hem of her skirt, he could make out the slight curvature of her bare bottom. Just as he thought, the pair of panties he saw on the floor earlier was the pair she was wearing. A sight to behold for sure, it was so round and looked incredibly soft. Thoughts started flooding his head of what it would be like to touch it…

 

“It’s not here! I thought for sure Mom put it up on this shelf…” Kettle Corn groaned. “She probably put it back on the living room shelf. Okay Skedaddle, you can let me down! Skedaddle? SKEDADDLE!!”

 

Her sudden shouting broke not only Skedaddle’s little daydream, but the focus on his magic as well. Skedaddle returned to his senses just in time to see the blue aura surrounding Kettle Corn’s body vanish, leaving her at gravity’s mercy. Acting quickly, Skedaddle used his magic, but in a rush to grab something, the only thing he could grab was her skirt…

 

Her dress, held up from the bottom by Skedaddle’s magic, bunched up just under her arms, leaving the rest of her body from the chest down dangling in the air. Not only that, but he could see almost everything. The small of her bare back, the entirety of her butt and how it moved to her slim legs. He couldn’t believe he was getting to see this, and was so shocked, he forgot that to let her down.

 

“Put me down! Put me down!” Kettle Corn nearly screamed. Snapping out of his trance, Skedaddle did as she said and gently put her back on the floor. Quickly, she pulled her dress back down, but didn’t turn to face Skedaddle. It was quiet for what felt like a few seconds as she just stood there, holding her dress down with her hands. Finally, she spoke. “Skedaddle…”

 

“Yeah?” Skedaddle nervously replied.

 

“I…didn’t have my undies on, did I?” Her tone wasn’t necessarily angry, but that didn’t make him any less nervous.

 

“No, you didn’t.” There was no point in lying. It’s not like she wouldn’t be able to discern that fact herself.

 

“Did you see?”

 

“…Yeah. I’ll just…go…” Skedaddle turned and started walking towards the door. That was a nice friendship he had…

 

“Don’t go!” Kettle Corn shouted, making Skedaddle freeze in place. “I…don’t want you to leave yet…”

 

“You don’t?” he asked, understandably confused. Wouldn’t it stand to reason that a girl who’s experienced something so embarrassing would want to be left alone?

 

“No…I know that was an accident, but…” Kettle Corn seemed to struggle to get her words out. “We need to make it fair!”

 

"We what?" Skedaddle turned around, very confused. “What do you mean, make it fair?”

 

“You saw me naked, so if I see you naked, it’ll be even!” she said, walking towards him. “That’s fair, right?”

 

"But all I did was see your butt! If I just pull down my shorts and show you my butt, that’ll make it even, won’t it?” Skedaddle suggested. At that moment, Kettle Corn reached behind her head and fiddled with something Skedaddle couldn’t see. Immediately after, she reached down to the bottom her skirt, grabbed it, and pulled upward. At that point, Skedaddle covered his eyes. “What are you doing?!”

 

“If you’re gonna split hairs like that, then I might as well go all the way!” she exclaimed. Skedaddle could hear her dress hitting the floor, confirming that she was serious. “Open your eyes, Skedaddle!”

 

Skedaddle knew there was no way out of this now. Slowly, he took his hands off his eyes and looked in front of him. He could see everything on Kettle Corn’s nude body. Her flat chest and stomach. Her bare slender shoulders. The little slit between her legs as she tried to stand confidently, but the red in her face said otherwise.

 

“Woah…” he uttered, taking it all in. His heart was beating so quickly, he thought it might explode. Was this really happening? He just wanted to help her make haikus. How did it come to this?

 

“There! Now it’s your turn!” Kettle Corn huffed, advancing on Skedaddle and grabbing his shirt.

 

“Hey! Give me a chance to take off my own clothes, at least!” he pleaded. At this request, she let go and stepped back. Looking at the grumpy expression on her face, he decided to try something to impress her and maybe soften the blow. He reached his arms up and closed his eyes. His hands became enveloped in the same blue aura, as did his shirt. It lifted up without any trouble, clearing his head smoothly before falling limply on the floor.

 

“Oooh!” The sound of joy from Kettle Corn told Skedaddle that it was working. Now for the tough part. Focusing his magic, he managed to zero it in on his shorts zipper before pulling it down. Then came the button, and once he felt the looseness around his waist, he knew he was successful. After a second’s hesitation, he finally focused his magic on his underwear, pulling them down his legs. Now unclothed, he opened his eyes and put his hands behind his back, blushing intensely.

 

Silence fell on the room occupied by two children staring at each other naked. The sound of their breathing felt amplified by the lack of any other noise. Both of them wanted to say something, but the scene was so tense, they hesitated to even speak.

 

“So…” Kettle Corn finally took the initiative to speak. “Is it always sticking up like that?”

 

“Urk!” Skedaddle was hoping she wouldn’t ask about the very obvious erection he had. He couldn’t really help it, with a naked girl in front of him. He had been hoping she’d be satisfied with just looking and let them get dressed. Why was nothing easy? “Um…no. It’s like that because…I’m looking at you naked…”

 

“Really? So is that a good thing?” she asked, approaching him. “Do you like seeing me like this, Skedaddle?”

 

“Maybe I do,” he answered nervously, looking away. “I mean, what boy wouldn’t like seeing a girl without her clothes?”

 

“That’s true, isn’t it?” she replied with a shy smile. “You know, the opposite is true too. A girl like me likes to see a boy naked.”

 

“Y-You do?” Skedaddle nearly choked.

 

“Mm-hmm. In fact, I was wondering…” Kettle Corn paused, as though she was trying to build up her courage. “You think I could try…touching it? I’ll let you touch mine if you say yes.”

 

“Sure!” Skedaddle said without thinking before quickly clasping his hand over his mouth. He tried his best this whole time not to act like a typical boy, but against such pressure, he had been defeated.

 

“Okay! Come on!” Without another word, Kettle Corn grabbed onto Skedaddle’s wrist and pulled him over to the bed. Once they were on the mattress, she sat down with her legs spread open. “Here. Sit like this so we can look at each other.”

 

“Right…” Skedaddle responded with a nervous nod and spread his legs just as she did. Now that he was much closer, the slit between her legs was more like a set of lips, only sideways. Before he could investigate any further, Kettle Corn’s hands went straight for his stiff little penis. “Ack!”

 

“Woah…it looks hard, but it’s still kinda squishy…” Kettle Corn commented. Her fingers grasping his shaft, she moved his boyhood every which way she could. “This is fun! I wish I had one of my own to play with!”

 

“You wouldn’t be saying that if you knew how much trouble it was. It hurts like crazy when you hit it!” Skedaddle said, wincing from his erection being played with like a toy. “Can I look at yours already?”

 

“Oh! Sorry…” Kettle Corn apologized sheepishly. She let go of Skedaddle’s penis and leaned back, holding herself up. “Go ahead!”

 

Skedaddle’s mind raced as he looked at the poor of lips between Kettle Corn’s legs. If this was a second mouth, that didn’t mean there were teeth in this one, did it? Cautiously, he split the lips with his fingers, causing Kettle Corn to shudder at his touch. There weren’t any teeth, but there were these flaps of moist pink flesh, which was just as surprising to Skedaddle. Carefully, he caressed the flaps with his finger, but jumped when Kettle Corn let out a squeak and her body tensed up.

 

“You okay?” Skedaddle asked in a panic. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

 

“It didn’t hurt, but it felt really tingly!” she replied. “It actually felt kinda good. Could you do that again?”

 

“Okay…” Skedaddle agreed. Was touching her there the same as when she touched his penis? He continued to gently stroke the pink flesh, the sounds coming out of her mouth only urging him to go on. As he did, he noticed something interesting. “Hey…it’s getting all slippery…”

 

“It is?” she asked in between gasps. “I wonder why…”

 

“Beats me…” Skedaddle commented before he kept going. Along with the lips becoming moister, he noticed he could also move them a bit more. Spreading the flaps further, he discovered what appeared to be a small hole in the center. With curiosity overcoming him, he moved his finger inside the hole. “What’s this?”

 

“AHH!!” Kettle Corn screamed before covering her mouth with her hand. In quick response, Skedaddle took his finger out of the hole. Letting out a few gasps, she finally spoke. “What was that? That felt like…ten times better than when you were just touching everywhere else.”

 

“Really?” he replied in question. All of this seemed so strange, and at the same time, very exciting. Pondering on why this was, his gaze drifted downward to his erection. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. “I think I have an idea.”

 

“What?”

 

“I think this…” he said while pointing to his penis, before pointing to the hole between Kettle Corn’s legs, “…is supposed to go into there.”

 

“Huh…I think you might be right,” she said before laying on her back, her legs still spread open. “Try it out!”

 

Carefully, Skedaddle crawled over Kettle Corn until he was right on top of her. Though they had already been naked for some time, being in this position felt like something else entirely. Now they could feel each other’s skin, soft and warm to the touch. Seeing Kettle Corn laying down with her hair spread out was an image that made Skedaddle’s heart skip a beat. Swallowing his uneasiness, he carefully guided his erection into the hole in the center.

 

Slick and hot, his penis glided gently inside Kettle Corn. She shuddered at the sensation of something entering her body, her breathing becoming slightly labored. He shuddered too, the feeling of moist flesh surrounding his boyhood and only becoming more intense as it went deeper. Wanting to savor the feeling, he closed his eyes and continued to move his hips forward. Soon, it was completely inside, and Skedaddle opened his eyes to find Kettle Corn’s face staring right back at him.

 

“Heheh. Looks like you were right,” she giggled. “How do you feel, Skedaddle?”

 

“Really good,” he answered with a chuckle back. “But now what?”

 

“I don’t know…” she blinked, trying to think of an answer. “Say, while we’re like this…could you…kiss me?”

 

“Huh? Um…sure!” he nervously replied.

 

Closing his eyes and licking his lips, he leaned close for a kiss. Once he felt the sensation of her lips on his own, he became awash in a feeling of happiness unlike anything he felt before. He felt like he could stay there forever. Not even feeling Kettle Corn’s arms wrap around him to hold him closer made him detach from her face.

 

Almost as if he was guided by instinct, he parted his lips slightly, as though to kiss her lips again. Once he did, she followed suit, and they continuously kissed each other while embraced in more ways than one. Allowing himself to give in to his instincts, he began to move his hips back and forth just to get the feeling of his penis being caressed by her insides.

 

“Oh! What are you doing?” Kettle Corn briefly stopped kissing Skedaddle to ask.

 

“I don’t know. I just…wanted to feel it…being rubbed again…” Skedaddle could only answer in between thrusts.

 

“I can feel it too! Please don’t stop!” Kettle Corn exclaimed, wrapping her legs around Skedaddle’s, almost as though she was afraid he might escape.

 

Putting everything into moving his hips, Skedaddle gripped Kettle Corn’s head, nearly burying his head into her collarbone. At the same time, she gripped onto him tighter, her breathing becoming quicker and more audible. His hips were moving so intensely, her body was practically being pounded into her mattress. As they continued, they felt something rising in their loins.

 

“I feel…like something’s coming!” Skedaddle grunted.

 

“Me too! Just keep going!” Kettle Corn pleaded.

 

Suddenly, it was like everything had come to a stop. A bolt of intense sensation struck through Skedaddle’s body, while at the same time, Kettle Corn’s body convulsed for a split second before the both of them relaxed and lay limply. Feeling his penis soften, Skedaddle rolled off of Kettle Corn to lay beside her. Panting, the both of them lay spread out on the bed, feeling as though they had just gone through a long run.

 

“I don’t know what all that was about, but I sure liked it,” Kettle Corn gasped out, having enough energy to smile.

 

“Me too. That really tuckered me out,” Skedaddle concurred.

 

“Hey, Skedaddle…” she started to say, rolling onto her side.

 

“What is it?” he responded, turning his head to meet hers.

 

“Since we kissed…does that make us a couple?”

 

“I think there were a lot of other things we did that make us a couple, Kettle Corn.”

 

“Ha ha. That’s true, isn’t it?” she laughed. With a little bit of movement, she placed her head at Skedaddle’s shoulder and rested on it. “This is nice. We should do this again soon!”

 

“No kidding!” Skedaddle grinned. “I’m actually glad I took off your undies by accident!”

 

“You what?”

**Author's Note:**

> A rather simplistic story this time, I know. Not as grand as my other stories, but I hope it tickles all your fancies just the same. And yes, that little aside about Princess Luna is a clue that there's a story you'll want to keep an eye on.
> 
> If you like this, check out my other stories in the "Foals Fooling Around" series. Next, I'll probably be posting a Foalcon Flashback story that's been a bit of an experiment. Give kudos and comments, and if you have any questions, remember my Tumblr is tiberiusponificus.


End file.
